Rosario  Brothers
by SweetieJack
Summary: Yokai Acadamy is gaining 4 new students and all of the gang are going to be pulled in for a ride.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Disclaimer: I submit this fanfiction with no commercial intent, and understand that Rosario+Vampire publication is the property of and copyrighted to Akihisa Ikeda.

Brothers + Vampire

Prologue

"Since the beginning of time the four elemental spirits had battled with each other for the dominance of the world. The element of courage and bravery: Fire, The element of calmness and sincerity: Water, The element of dependability and loyalty: Earth, The element of freedom and innocence: Wind.

Now for thousands of years these four elements fought with each other through creatures and had nearly destroyed the world many times. The gods of the monster realm had been watching and at first they had been amused, (a few even had bets on who would win), but were becoming tired of the constant fighting and destruction of the world they had created together but one of the rules of the universe was that they could not DIRECTLY change the world now that it is built, so they enlisted the help of the most powerful beings of the monster races.

Every species from Vampires to the Half-breeds and everything in between had sent their most powerful candidate to be selected by the gods. The gods tested the candidates with a series of tests and challenges. Some were tests of intelligence, (the orc candidate failed in 34 seconds) other tests required teamwork and others still require courage and nerves of steel. Some test required to stand in a room of fire, (the snow woman had to forfeit because of this event) or to balance on a rope in a canyon and other such tortures. Slowly the numbers were cut until the final two candidates were standing before the gods.

One was a Dragoness and the other was the Vampire Dracula. These two had been the ones leading at the front the whole time and they had been at each other's throats, so the gods made one more test. They were asked a question, one simple question, the answer had to be truthful and the one with the best answer won the right to be the hand of the gods. The question was "should the spirits be allowed to live?"

Dracula smiled coldly and stated that if he was chosen the spirits would be destroyed, never again to do war with one another. The gods then turned to the dragoness and asked the same question. The dragoness was quiet and then replied in a sing-song voice that made Dracula scoff at "All beings are allowed the chance to live, these spirits are no different. Given the chance I believe I can bring peace between them." The gods then debated for three days and four nights. On the fourth day they had come to an agreement. They summoned the dragoness back and congratulated her in being the victor, and then they explained where each of the spirits lived and sent her on her way.

She travelled to each location and met the spirits, no one knows how but she somehow convinced the spirits to get along with each other. But soon after a prophecy stated that the sons of the elements would battle against each other and will destroy the world unless each one finds a reason to save it.

After the prophecy occurred the Dragoness vanished without a trace. Dracula finally heard that he had not been chosen and went into a fearful rage vowing to hunt her down and kill her and those of her flesh and blood. He searched for centuries but was unable to find her, and so on his death bed with his son he passed on his vow and this has become a vow for all of his descendants."

"Come on Jarred, none of this ever happened"

Cross Jarred looked across the bus to one of his brothers and asked "How would you know if it was true or not."

Bored the boy looked at his elder brother. "Because it's just a bedtime story mum tells us." He said mockingly. The small kid next to Jarred piped up "I like the story and believe it happened."

The boy on the back seat laughed and joked, "You're a kid, and you will believe anything." The bored brother laughed as well as the little brother got tearful and yelled at him "Oh yeah, then how am I going to the same school as you, huh".

The boy in the back laughed harder and said, "That's because you're a smartass kid as well."

The two brothers roared with laughter when the little brother poked his tongue out at him. Jarred stood up and in a firm voice said "Enough of this, leave your brother alone. I've had it up to here with you already and we aren't even there yet."

The second brother chuckled "Whatever you say, Flipper" he taunted.

That's when the fight broke out. The bus driver looked in the rear-view mirror at the destruction going on in the back of the bus thinking, "Geez and I thought that Yokai academy was scary enough."

They went through the tunnel and the realms borderline and onto the other side. The bus stopped next to the scarecrow bus-stop and opened the doors. The smallest brother hopped out first, his golden eyes sparkling with excitement behind his small glasses that sat on the end of his nose and his shoulder length blonde hair flowing as if in a breeze. He was wearing a slightly too big transformers shirt, cargo pants and sneakers and he was carrying a silver suitcase.

The next brother to hop off the bus was built like a tank, his dog-tags jingled as he turned his head around, grey-brown hair swishing over his brown eyesm, drinking the sights. He wore a tight white shirt that showed every muscle on his torso, army camouflage pants and black boots with a black bag.

The older brother looked over into the distance, over a typical evil creature infested, dark forest and saw a gothic looking mansion. A second later he realised that was the school. "Wow, this place is really keeping the "monster school" feel."

He looked back at the bus and saw it was still wobbling and groaning and chuckled. "Hey Locklan lets head off; you know they are going to be a while." Locklan grinned at him. "Okay Ethen, I'll race you to the dorms." He gave Ethen a cocky look. Ethen laughed and walked next to him shuffling his hair. "Not this time bro, maybe next time."

Locklan's face fell with disappointment and then he grabbed hold of Ethen's arm, his eyes expanded and became puppy dog like. "PLZZZZZZ, I won't bug you for the rest of the week." This went on for a few more minutes. Ethen stared at his only younger brother then sighed in defeat, put down his bag and then started stretching his legs. Locklan saw this and smiled. "Yay, thhhhannnnkkkkk yyyoooouuu Ethen." Locklan put his suitcase with Ethen's bag and then skipped over to the forests edge with Ethen in his wake.

"And you wonder why we treat you like a baby." Locklan made a rude hand gesture that made Ethen laugh as he settled into a sprinters crouch. "Ready?" Ethen looked at him. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Boom! Locklan took off so fast he left a sonic boom behind him. Ethan didn't know why he even bothered as he took off after him.

Ten minutes later the other two brothers stepped out of the now nearly destroyed bus. Jarred looked at the sky,  
>"It's going to be dark soon; we should hurry up Zack and get to the dorms and get to bed." Zack rolled his eyes "Whatever, let's go." He walked off with a casual demeanour. Jarred then noticed Ethen and Locklan's bags still sitting were they left them. Grabbing them he thought to himself "I've got to do everything."<p>

End of Part 0.

A/N

I've always loved Rosario vampire, it was the first manga and anime I watched and read.

Tsukune and everyone will be in the next one and Jarred and Zack will be described as well.

Plz R,n,R

Till next time. Stay Frosty

Icy_blizzard.


	2. Chapter 2

A Normal Morning.

I don't own the Rosario+Vampire characters, only the OC characters.

Tsukune was having the most wonderful time at the beach with the newspaper club. He and Moka were finally together and the other girls weren't trying to kill her because they had found their true loves. The group were all together with their loved ones and they all watched the sunset together. Tsukune looked down at Moka and found her looking at him. They exchange a loving look and then slowly moved in for their first kiss…BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP.

Tsukune awoke to his alarm clock at 6am and thought out loud "I hate bloody alarm clocks!" He stopped the alarm by throwing it across the room, smashing it and dragged himself out of bed and got ready for school.

He tracked down his clothes from under his bed, behind the heater and then walked into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. As he waited for his eggs to cook he visited his dream again. It had been a very good dream. One that he wished was real. He was daydreaming so much his breakfast caught on fire. When he was finished panicking and putting out the flames, he then went to the bathroom and did his teeth and hair in the style Moka liked and then left grumbling to himself about fate hating him.

When he left the dorm he was surprised that Moka wasn't there to greet him like she usually does. He waited for another ten minutes and then with a sigh of disappointment walked to school.

He walked down the familiar path to Yokai academy and wondered if today was going to be a quiet and normal day. It was a week from all of the tests, so Tsukune was starting to study for them. Tsukune had studied with the Newspapers club and his friends at the clubs room; well, "studied" implies him actually reading a book. The whole time had been a war between the girls for his attention and to help him for his tests.

He then stopped because he thought he saw a flash of purple hair from behind a tree to his left. He smiled to himself and said loudly "good morning Mizore-san." Mizore froze (not literally) and then came out from behind the tree. She was wearing the same white tang-top with a long sleeved shirt, a skirt that was a size to small and purple and black stockings. She removed the lollipop from her mouth saying "good morning Tsukune, how did you know I was here?" Tsukune smiled and then shrugged "I just had a feeling that you were around." Mizore giggled and walked up to him and gave him a frosty hug.

Tsukune blushed and said "um, M, Mizore-san." She looked up calmly at him "Yes Tsukune." His face got redder as he paused unable to say it delicately "please take your hand out of my pants."

She blushed but obliged with a sigh of sadness. She fixed him with her pale blue eyes. "You really don't like me as much as moka-san do you?" Tsukune froze and sighed; he hoped that this question wouldn't come so soon, if ever, he didn't want to hurt Mizore.

Suddenly out of nowhere something hit Tsukune knocking him a full foot and then to the ground. Tsukune yelled in pain as he felt his arm and at least one rib break due to the force of the blow and fall.

He heard Mizore yell and a voice say "Get out of my way." And then another voice yelled out "ZAK You Hot-Head! You've hurt them!" The voice was like water flowing. The first voice laughed and said "I don't care, I'm better than them." Tsukune opened his eyes and saw Mizore struggling to get up and found someone crouching over him, shadowed by the sun behind him.

"Are you alright, I heard a crack before." Tsukune grimaced "yeah, my arm and rib." The figure touched his arm causing Tsukune to yell in pain.

Suddenly the person was frozen in ice. "Get away from Tsukune, I won't allow anyone to hurt him." Mizore appeared fully transformed and slashed the man with her ice claws and he shattered. Tsukune was stunned then he got his senses back. "MIZORE-SAN, you've killed him." Mizore looked at Tsukune with cold eyes. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you." Tsukune yelled at her "He wasn't trying to hurt me, he was helping me and you killed him."

Then a voice whispered "I'm touched at your concern but your friend didn't kill me, I'll admit it was close but she simple froze and attacked my clone."

Both Tsukune and Mizore looked around and saw a figure emerge from the shadows of a tree. He stepped forward, his hands in front of him as a gesture show that he was not hostile. He stepped out of the shadows into the sunlight and Tsukune finally got to see the guy. He stood a bit above 6 foot and had the build of an Olympic swimmer, He had Dark- sapphire blue hair that was short and spiky; his face had a friendly look to it and his eyes were like the colour of the ocean.

The clothes he was wearing were a white singlet with an unbuttoned school uniform on top of it. He was wearing worn and faded blue jeans with a brown belt with a small black bag attached to it on his right side. He also had black leather shoes and gloves, and something on his finger.

The man then looked us over and said, "I am Jarred Dracos, I am not going to hurt you, and I simply want to help you, your Tsukune Aono and Mizore Shirayuki, right?" Mizore jumped in front of Tsukune and took a defensive stance and yelled at him "how do you know us? And why do you want to help Tsukune and how are you still alive?" Jarred chuckled and then explained "I'm Zak's big brother and I feel somewhat responsible to clean up the mess if he won't, as for why I'm still alive and how I know you," he winked at her, "that would be telling, now are you going to let me look at that arm first?"

Mizore prepared to attack when she felt something grab her ankle. She looked down to find Tsukune looking up at her with a pained expression on his face. With a groan of pain he whispered to her "please Mizore-san, don't try to fight him." Mizore looked down at Tsukune and she saw the pain he was in. "Alright, help him but I'll be watching you."

She moved out of the way but didn't retract her ice claws. Jarred hesitated then walked towards Tsukune undoing the bag from his belt as he went. He crouched beside Tsukune and then looked at Mizore and nervously said "While I am helping please don't attack me or you might hurt Tsukune." Mizore gave him a cold look spiting at him "I'll never hurt Tsukune and I will attack you if you hurt him." He gave a chuckle and then opens his bag and Tsukune saw what was inside it.

The bag was in three parts, one part had jars and vials of liquids of every colour imaginable, the second part had bandages and other materials and the third part was closed. Tsukune looked up at him and asked "Are you a doctor?" Jarred pulled a bandage out then looked up "I'm sorry, what was the question?" Tsukune asked again "Are you a doctor?" Jarred paused and finally said "Sort of, I've have studied in medicine and biology so I can do my job better." He then grabbed a vial that had a bubbling, bright orange liquid but as he did he knocked the third part of the bag and it opened revealing: red and black beads, shurikens and Kunai.

Tsukune gasped and looked at Jarred as he poured three drops onto the bandage. "What are those for?" Tsukune gasped as the bandage turned orange. Jarred looked up as he wrapped the now glowing bandage around his arm carefully "what did you say Tsukune, I wasn't paying attention." "I said what ar… arrrge" a sudden flair of pain from his arm cut him off but as suddenly as it hurt it turned into a wave of relief so strong Tsukune passed out.

End of "A Normal Morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Lets get ready to rumble.

**I don't own the Rosario+Vampire characters, only the OC characters. **

**Hay Everyone, Thx for the reviews and don't worry, I have listened to what you have said and I'm changing a few things here and there. I don't mean to overshadow the main gang, it's just I'm beginning so I've focused on them a bit more. **

**xxxx**

Kurumu and Yukari were walking through the hallways of the school carrying the new newspapers for the beginning of the new week wearing their usual clothes (a yellow sweater and miniskirt for Kurumu and a witch outfit and hat for Yukari.)

"Yahoo, I wonder if everyone loves my new recipes I made, I think I will make some of them for Tsukune, maybe my "Strawberry Lust Cake" or some" heart cookies". What do you think Yukari-san?"

Yukari smiled and teased "I'm surprised that Kurumu can even see the stove over her boobs and the fact she is smart enough to fill a pot with water." That made Kurumu a little angry.

So Yukari wiped the blood from her head and picked herself up off the floor and started to salvage newspapers from the mass of shredded paper. Kurumu looked at her and then felt ashamed at how she had acted. She gently placed her hand on Yukari's shoulder and said

"I'm sorry that I hurt Yukari-san, Tsukune would be upset that I acted so stupidly, can you forgive me?"

Yukari looked up at Kurumu and smiled. Kurumu took that as a yes. BANG! A brass tub hit her head. "Okay, I deserved that." Yukari giggled in a girlish way

"Speaking of Tsukune have you seen him at all today?

"No, not really" said Yukari-san. The pile of paper rustles and Mizore stood up out of it. While the other girls freaked out Mizore caught their attention by saying

"Tsukune is in the infirmary."

Kurumu and Yukari just stood there stunned. Then panic kicked in.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO TSUKUNE YOU STALKER!" Kurumu demanded while Yukari cried.

Mizore looked angry about something and shameful at the same time and then explained the event of that morning. ".. And after that I took him to the infirmary."

Kurumu looked at Mizore-san with rage etched on every part of her face. Her voice shook as she addressed Mizore "You're saying that you…"

Mizore-san suddenly felt so weak and cut in saying "yes I failed in protecting him."

But Kurumu continued without pause "…had you're hand down Tsukune pants."

Mizore gave a start then blushed but held her head up high and coolly answered her "yes."

Both girls transformed at the same time and prepared to fight when Yukari jumped between them and pleaded

"We've got to go see him first; you can kill each other later."

The girls looked at her then each other and nodded holding the little witch to her word. As they hurried down the corridors and out into the courtyards, they saw that there was a riot in the hospitals courtyard, but the riot seemed to be centred on one person,

"Now, who was it that put my brother in hospital!" roared the lone figure at the cowering groups.

A trembling police member step forward and stuttered "W…we are telling the truth we didn't do it, please have mercy!

The figure looks down at the trembling man and says as he raises his hand for the final blow. "Mercy is for the weak!"

Kurumu and Yukari barged their way through the crowd and screamed at the same time "STOP!" The guy paused and turned.

He looked around about 5 foot 8 and looked around had jet black hair with streaks of crimson and it stuck out like long spikes, his face had a tough look to it with a slight scar across his cheek.

His eyes were so dark they almost looked black from a distance. He wore a black velvet hooded jacket, with the sleeves taped around his arms, on his hands are metal studded gloves and at the time they were covered in gore. The pants on this figure were a pair of faded skinny jeans and with a few holes in them and his shoes looked old and destroyed and yet strong.

As the two girls ran into the middle of the riot (Mizore had vanished), it had stopped but the man in the middle seemed to want to keep on fighting till he got an answer from the police members.

He sneered at the girls and said "what do you want, because as you can see I'm a little busy."

Yukari felt angry at the man that was hurting innocent people. She waved her wand and made a golden, brass tub appear above his head.

"Ha ", she thought, "he is going to be in for some humiliation." She waved her wand and the tub fell, but before it hit his head his hand snapped up and grabbed it in mid-air.

He chuckled and held it in both hands, swinging it back and forth. He looked at Yukari with a cruel smile and said in a mocking way "Now, now you didn't want to hurt me then did you? Because if you did; I will have to repay you in kind."

Kurumu stepped forward and shouted at the man "You will do no such thing to her. If you want a fight, then I will give it to you, one on one."

The man looked at her for a second and then his face broke into a real smile and for some weird reason, Kurumu got a weird feeling.

"Stop it," she told herself "he is an enemy I have to keep my head in the game."

The guy, still holding onto the tub, cocked his head to the side and the said in a tone of excitement "I accept your challenge. Before we battle some introductions are in order, I am Zak Dracos."

He gave a bow but he never took his eyes off her. Kurumu hesitated then simply said "I'm Kurumu, that's all you need to know."

She turned to the witch and said quickly "Get away from here; I'll give him something to think about." Yukari looked up at her and nodded once and then she entered the hospital.

Kurumu then turned back and Zak smiled at the fire in her eyes, "This will be fun." He thought to himself. "Now, are you ready Kurumu?"

But before she could respond he throws the tub at her with a massive amount of strength and then charged after it. Before she could block it, the tub hit her straight in the face causing her to stumble back and then he punched her in the gut so hard she flew and hit the wall causing a cloud of dust to cloud her from sight.

Zak smiled and waited for the dust to clear and when it did Kurumu leaped up off the ground back to her feet, she panted with pain and had blood coming out of the cut on her forehead. Then she let her wings free and her claws extended. She looked at the still smiling guy and yelled at him "I'LL FUCKING KILL FOR THAT, YOU ASS-HOLE!"

She flew up into the sky and then dive bombed at him slashing with her claws at his chest… but was stopped by his claws. She froze in surprise at the huge talons stopping her attack. His smile got wider as her grabbed her by the wrist and then threw her back up into the sky. Kurumu spun out of control in the air, she couldn't tell where was up and where was down. She let out a wail of panic then she got her wings out and flew straight. She looked down at the now deserted courtyard and looked for Zak, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" She said out loud. She heard a laugh above her and she looked up to see Zak flying with great big black and red bat-wings looking like Satan himself. She thought to herself "This could take a while."

XXX

**I know there has been more fighting then acual school stuff but that's coming soon so don't fret. If you have any comments or problems I'll be more than happy to listen and if I can I'll try to work it in. if you want to suggest something PM me.**

**Plz R,n,R**

**Till next time. Stay Frosty**

**Icy_blizzard.**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Hour

**I don't own the Rosario + Vampire characters, only the OC characters. **

**Hay everyone; here is the next instalment of R+B (not the music.) **

**To answer a few questions; everything will be explained a little further on, like who is in hospitable. **

It was brutal, 3 hours later and the two were still fighting each other, and neither of them could get an advantage over the other. Zak was stronger by far but Kurumu was way faster. Both had injured the other, mostly scapes and scratches, but Kurumu did manage to slice one of his wings membranes causing him to land and fight on the ground. Finally after 4 hours Zak finally ended it. Kurumu came at him with a slash and he grabbed her hand saying "Enough, this battle is over."

Kurumu was surprised but relieved, she had never felt so tired and sore but she didn't want him to know that." What, why? I am just getting warmed up."

He smiled and was not fooled and then checked time on the clock tower.

"Because, my sweet demon, happy hour at the bar is going to start in 40 minutes and I plan on being there. You have been the best opponent I have had in a long time and I look forward to our next meeting."

And with that he left the destroyed courtyard and a very stunned succubus behind, walking with a smug kind of presence. All that Kurumu thought at that time as she stood there was "What the hell…I didn't know we had a bar."

She looked at the hospital and flew up to the windows and looked inside them until she found Tsukune's room. It was empty and Tsukune looked unconscious. Perfect.

She could get inside and have sometime alone with him. She tried to pull the window up. It wouldn't budge. She tried again, still nothing. It must sealed from the inside. she thought. "Well, Tsukune will still be unconscious for a while so it would be pointless to go and see him now, besides one drink couldn't hurt."

She turned and flew up to Zak calling out his name. He stopped and turned around in surprise and she asked, "Where is this bar?"

He looked at her with even more surprise and said in a cocky tone "It's not on campus and in the human world, so you have better be a good girl and stay here while I go party."

She glared at him and spat "I challenge you again."

Zak laughed and said, "I told you I'm going to party, not fight."

She then laughed "Not a fight, a drinking battle, I'm not a **good** girl and I like to party so I will say it again, I challenge you."

He pondered this for a few seconds and then grinned again and said in a tone of confidence "Fine, meet me at the gate in half-an-hour."

He then walks away. Kurumu headed back to the girls dorms. She thought to herself, "Why did it have to be this guy that knows where it is? …well, at least I'll be able to take Tsukune to it sometime."

She was surprised to see Yukari walking up the stairs to the girl's dorms. She hugged her from behind, her breasts going either side of her head. "Aww didn't the little kid get to see Tsukune?"

Yukari looked up at her angry. "Who are you calling a kid?" She looked away dignified, "I am a young woman."

Kurumu giggles. "You're still a flat chested, little baby."

She laughed when Yukari's face puffed up annoyed. Bam! Kurumu took a brass tub to the head. She pulled it off. "Ow, that hurt, geez you are a kid. Every time I make a joke, Bam you hit me in the head with a tub" she complained.

Yukari humphed and walked away. Kurumu sighed frustrated with the pre-puberty witch. She walked up the stairs to the 6th floor and to her door. She unlocks the door and walks in. She closes the door behind her and walks over to the closet and opens it up.

"Hmmm, what to wear? Maybe this." She pulled out some casual clothes. "That's good enough for that baka."

She then goes to the bathroom and runs the shower on. She scrubbed herself clean of the dust and dirt. After ten or so minutes she turned the water off and hopped out. She grabs her towel and gets changed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue jacket and a tight, light blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans. She left her aqua hair out of its bun and gave it a brush. Satisfied that she had put in enough effort to look presentable but not enough to make rumours start spreading, she nodded and left the room. She then walked back and saw him waiting at the schools gates. He was wearing the same clothes but they were at least clean. He notices her and walks over to her. "Are you ready to lose again?"

He then spread his wings and flew away and she then spread her own wings and gave chase yelling angrily "I didn't lose last time you idiot. Geeze not even a "you look nice." Not that I care."

He flew up to the tunnel and just chuckled as he went inside and whispered his destination.

He came out of a New York City tunnel breathing in the familiar smell of pollution, human's food and drink and garbage. Kurumu was there a second later, her arms crossed across her breasts with a frown on her face but her eyes were looking everywhere drinking in her surroundings.

He glanced at her "Is this your first time here?"

She glared at him and looked away in with a humph. He grinned at her.

"You should be nicer to me; I am taking you to a bar after all."

She spun at him with fire almost literally coming out of her eyes and yelled "NICE, NICE! YOU WERE JUST FIGHTING ME THIRTY MINUTES AGO!"

He smiled mockingly and said in a voice that made her want to murder him "As I recall you were the one that challenged me."

As Kurumu yelled abuse at him Zak looked at his watch and cut her off. "There are hundreds of bars around here so take your pick."

"FINE! That one." She pointed to a bar across the road.

The place looked ordinary, nothing flash but not an orc's bathroom either. "Okay let's go."

He crossed the road with Kurumu in his wake. Before the got inside though, Zak walked over to the alley, motioning to Kurumu to follow him. She raised her eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and motioned again. She walked over to him and asked "What do you want?"

He handed her a small red pill. "Here, eat this it'll get you inside without any trouble." He eats one and disappears in a cloud of red smoke causing Kurumu to cough and choke.

When the smoke cleared a he was still standing there, but he looked older around 19. She gaped at him. "What are these things?" holding up the pill. "I thought you were trying to roofie me or something."

He looked at her like she was an idiot. "Why would I try to roofie you, geez what do you take me for? It's an age changing pill, they are pretty useful."

She laughed at him tossing it back. "I don't need those cheap things, I've got the natural talent of a succubus, and I'll just use my charm on them."

He pocketed the pill while she walked inside. "Cheap my ass, these things are rare."

He followed her inside completely unaware of what this night had in store for them.

**Plz R,n,R**

**Till next time. Stay Frosty**

**Icy_blizzard.**


	5. Chapter 5

The night + vampire

Tsukune was surrounded by darkness; he was being swallowed by it. He yelled out but his voice just echoed into nothing. He felt like he was floating in space. He wondered out loud "Where am I."'

To his surprise a voice answered, "You are in dream caused by me."

The voice was as clear as day and had a sing-song touch to it. Tsukune looked around but was unable to find the source of the voice. "Who are you, where are you?" he asked the darkness.

The voice giggled and answered him from right behind him. "I'm right here." Tsukune spun around and took a few steps back.

A woman in her late twenties stood in front of him looking like a star in the night. She giggled again and continued "As for whom I am, you will find that out another time, but know I am a friend to you."

Smiled at him and Tsukune looked her up and down. She had straight, amethyst purple hair that fell to the bottom of her back; she had fair skin, a small kind face, her eye were like diamonds, sparking at him with amusement and as the expression goes "curves in all the right places." She wore a sleeve-less dress that was scarlet but wore gloves that reached her elbows. She had a necklace in the shape of a dragon on her chest that gleamed silver. The woman blushed and asked "Tsukune are you finished looking me over, I need to tell you something."

Tsukune spluttered turning redder then her dress. She laughed and then her face turned serious. "Tsukune the future ahead of you is going to be a long and dangerous one, one that shapes the rest of the world and future alike, so I will lend you my support with some advice. Should you meet a person with a dragon ring and can control an element be sure to get to know them because if you don't find all of them, your world and love will be destroyed."

Tsukune was stunned and shocked at the same time and didn't say anything.

The woman smiled and then whispered "I have some good news as well if you succeed in making these people your friends your love of Moka will no longer be in danger and the future and world will be safe."

She turned away and slowly vanished in front of his eyes. Tsukune shouted out to her "wait; how do you know so much? Why will my future affect the world? How will my love for Moka be safe?" but no voice answered him.

XXXX

Tsukune awoke with a start in a dark room with the curtains drawn to block out the moon. He looked around and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he realised he was in the infirmary, (partially due too the amount of visits here but majorly due to the person in a bed across the room with a bandage around his forehead.). He sighed and thought to himself it was just a dream. He then noticed a slight pressure on his chest and looked down and then almost hit the roof.

Moka was sleeping in the bed with him still wearing her school uniform; her body nestled up against him and her head on his chest. His panic ebbed away and was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair, inhaling the amazing scent and sighed. This made Moka stir from her sleep; she opened her green eyes slowly and looked up to his brown eyes.

She gasped as she saw him awake then smiled shyly and he smiled back at her. "How long have you been awake Tsukune?"

He shrugged "not long, how long have you been here Moka?"

Her face fell and she looked upset. "When I heard you were here, so I snuck in throw the window and Tsukune…" she hesitated and the started to cry in his chest "I'm sorry! If I had been with you I would have protected you, this is my fault."

She continued to cry as Tsukune shocked, froze in place. Moka gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and squeeze lightly,

She closed her eyes and looked away from him. "Moka look at me."

His hand gently grabs her chin and moved her face to his. "I don't blame you Moka, this wasn't your fault."

Her tearful face smiled like an angel and she blushed while Tsukune's mind screamed CUTE! She snuggled closer to him causing him to blush red as well. She then asked him how he was feeling, He shrugged and smiled again.

"I feel fine" he which was true, he didn't hurt at all "just a little stiff that's all."

She smiled relieved. She inhaled his delicious scent that caused her mouth to water. Her expression went glazed and she sighed. Tsukune noticed this and looked down and show her expression and knew what it meant.

Then her Rosario's jewel glowed red and a slit appeared in the middle of it. Then inner Moka spoke. "Omote, I wish to speak to Tsukune."

Outer Moka looked confused and a little disappointed. She asked why. "I have a matter to discuss with him in private."

When Moka repeated the request to Tsukune he didn't look scared, nervous maybe but not scared. He removed the Rosario from her chest and waited for the huge wave of energy to hit him.

But nothing like the normal transformations happened, Moka hair change from pink to silver and her eyes from green and round to red and angled, but then it was over. She looked where she was lying and the way she was snuggling to Tsukune.

WAM! He got a slap across the face. She got up out of the bed and looked at him. "Hello Tsukune." he looked back at her, rubbing his steadily red cheek. "Hello Moka, why didn't your energy cause the sky to go darker or the moon to turn red?"

She gave him a half-smile. "That's just for show Tsukune; I do it to intimidate my opponent. An opponent unwilling to fight is a weaker opponent. There is no opponent here, so there is no need for it."

"Oh I guess that makes sense, so how are you Moka?"

She laughed at that remark. "You are the one in the infirmary Tsukune, not me."

She leaned down and flicker him on the forehead which flung him back into his pillow. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way to business; firstly I'm thirsty and would like to suck you're blood."

He smiled at her and answered normally "of course Moka."

He moved the collar of his white shirt and revealed his neck to Moka. She could hear the blood flowing under the thin membrane of his skin and feel the beating of his heart like the drums of Africa, the smell of it was entrancing her and she lost her thoughts in a sudden craving and she leaped at him (causing a little panic in his mind) and drank greedily, ignoring his gasp of pain, enjoying the heat of the blood oozing down her throat, the taste was like the best champagne with the best meal in one go. It was perfect. It was different than usual thou but she wasn't complaining.

When she let go, she gave a sigh of ecstasy. "Thank you Tsukune."

Moka felt drunk with the taste of his blood still on her tongue and his delicious, human scent was fogging her thoughts. She laid down next him again and put her head on his shoulder, inhaling deeply the scent she loved so much. Tsukune blushed and Moka heard the blood rushing to his cheeks and his scent got even better. She caressed his cheeks and then grabbed them and kissed him. Tsukune couldn't believe what was happening, he and Moka were KISSING!

He was so happy, her tongue teased his and he responded enthusiastically. They continued with their eyes closed and he held her closer but then Moka pulled away and stood up in the blink of an eye. She was blushing scarlet and not looking at him, "Tsukune, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, so I'll leave now."

But before she could move Tsukune ,filled with sudden courage due to the kiss, jumped out of the bed and stood in front of the door. "Wait, Moka please don't go, I'm not sorry, I felt so happy to kiss you Moka. I … I LOVE YOU!"

Moka froze and slowly looked at him. "You love the other me."

Tsukune shook his head and slowly walked towards her." I love both Moka's as one and will always love you."

He stopped in front of her and smiled at her, his face echoing what he just said. Moka looked away from his face.

She whispered "Tsukune, I will live for all eternity, how can I possibly be with a human who won't live past eighty to ninety years max? Stop trying to pursue that kind of relationship from me. You will never be able to stand at my side. Learn your place."

And with she walked past him without looking back.

Tsukune's mind went blank; he couldn't do anything but watch as she walked past him.

He hesitated and then he lay back down. His eyes welled up with tears and he started to cry into his pillow. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He soon fell into an uneasy and troubled sleep.

During all of these events no one had noticed that the person in the room was gone.

**Awww, ****Tsukune** **got hurt. Don't worry though people; I'm a man with a plan.**

**Plz R, n, R**

**Till next time. Stay Frosty**

**Icy_blizzard.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Rosario+Vampire characters, only the OC characters.

Jarred was lying in a stiff bed when he regained consciousness, he opened his eyes and they adjusted immediately to the darkness, so he sat up grimacing due to the pain coming from his back and saw Tsukune lying in his bed somewhat preoccupied with a girl with silver hair. Jarred felt his face redden and he thought to himself "I'd better leave before they notice me watching."

In the span of 3 seconds he was out of bed, across the room and hanging from the window all without making a sound, he grimaced due to his back protesting. He silently let go but made a thump as he hit the ground and rolled, gasping as his back hurt like hell.

The front doors snapped open then shut. Jarred froze and held his breath. The sliver haired girl walked out and down the few steps, then stopped and hesitated. Jarred thought that she had noticed him and cursed to himself. She turned and looked past him, back up at the windows and he thought he saw something glisten on her cheek, and then she turned back and walked away.

He exhaled and a puff and just lay there panting and gingerly got up to his feet. He hoped that she hadn't seen him. The pain in his back flared again causing him to grunt. He had to admit, the snow girl had talent when it came to fighting, a little bit of a cheap shot in his opinion but good all the same. He thought back to when Tsukune had passed out.

"A slight chill had been his only warning; he flash stepped to the left leaving a clone behind him. The clone was flash frozen a second later and then shattered. He just managed to dodge the ice spear and then the following swipe at his head. Out of reaction he hit her across the face. She fell to the ground and held her face. She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. He immediately felt guilty and went over and tried to help her up. A sudden stab of pain in his lower back made him arch back. Arrrg that had hurt. Then an ice fist came down on his forehead and then blackness."

He gave his forehead a rub and felt a bump from where she hit him and then to the source of pain coming from his back, he removed the bandage and what he found was a thin cut that felt quite deep and 2 inches above and 1 inch to the left from where the base of his spin meets his pelvis. "I was lucky, another inch to the left and I wouldn't be able to walk. I'd better put something on that; I don't want it to get infected."

He reached for his black bag but found that it was missing and that a note was frozen there instead. "What the hell?" he pulled it off and unfolded it.

**I have your bag. If you want it back I'll be waiting tonight at the lake in the school grounds at 11:00. If you don't show up I will simply destroy it.**

Frowning Jarred scrunched up the note and tossed it away. Cursing he thought whether it was a bluff or if it was the real deal. That bag was valuable to him even if it gets constant "man-bag" jokes from his brothers. He eyed the clock and he saw it was 10:38 so he needed to decide what he was going to do. As he thought his eyes lit up when an idea came to mind.

XXXX

Mizore sat lazily on the corner of the bench next to the lake, her legs laying the length of it. She was reading a small note book she had found in the man-bag when she…"inspected" the contents. She flicked the page. The notebook was full of hand written notes and pictures of a variety of things from the anatomy of various races to little doodling's of stickmen.

She gave a small half smile at one particular one where a stickman is putting a bear trap out the front of a cave and a bear is doing the same to a house. It reminded her of her own notebook; although hers was mostly about Tsukune's newspaper articles. Her head snapped up as the sound of footsteps floated over to her.

She shut the book and put it back inside the bag and set it next to her. On the other side of the lake Jarred came out of a path. With a sweep of his eyes he had locked-on to where she was and she just stared at him. When she didn't say anything he started to feel awkward.

"Well," he called out ", why did you take my bag? And why here, of all places, did you want me to meet with you?

She shrugged as she took out her lollipop. "We are less likely to be seen or heard out here. Now do you want your bag back?"

She held it out as if to give it to him. Jarred's eyes narrowed, "What's the catch, you wouldn't give it back that easily if you took it from me in the first place."

She cocked her head to the side. "I took the bag because I wanted to know what you did to Tsukune with that stuff on the bandages. But I couldn't find what I was looking for, so I needed you to tell me what it was and if I should be worried about him. If it was anything hazardous I plan on killing you. So I needed a way to get you to come here so I left the note"

Jarred's jaw dropped and he raised his eyebrows. "That's why you brought me here?" he started laughing and vanished.

Mizore's felt her own eyebrows rise in shock as she felt a presence next to her and turned to find him standing balanced on the edge of the bench with his bag in his hand, which was strange considering the fact she was still holding it.

She looked back at the bag in her hands to find that it had been replaced with a text-book called "The Study of Rare Plants and Where to Find Them". She looked back at him and found him gone even tho she hadn't heard a sound. Where he had been standing a note was stuck to the bench by a tiny blade. She picked it off and red it.

**You don't have to worry about Tsukune-san; I gave him a medicine that repairs skeletal damage. (Side-affects include: To be fall into a deep sleep, skeleton may be indestructible for a few days, heavier body density, ect.) Btw, next time you need something just ask, okay, don't steal my things. **

Mizore stared at the note then let out a small sigh of relief; "How did that guy take the bag without me even knowing. Well; at least Tsukune is going to be fine."

She throws the note into the trash can and walked away to the path to deeply in thought about Tsukune to notice the figure standing in the darkness. "Guess my caution wasn't needed." The figure then faded into the shadows.

Xxxx

Ethen lay on his futon in his room fast asleep, wearing a pair of green boxers and a singlet when there was a bang on the door. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 1:24 AM. Grumbling to himself he got up. "1:24 in the morning, this had better be God."

He walked over and opened the door to find Zak standing there with an aqua blue-haired girl passed out in his arms, holding her in the bride carriage pose. "Oh God…. You know, it's illegal to use Roofies here as well bro."

Zak threw him a dirty look and said "She is passed out because she is drunk, not drugged up you dumbass, I need to borrow your spare mattress for her."

Ethan gave him a sly grin, "So you aren't sharing the same bed, geez I would have picked you as the type to try a few things while she's out."

Zak's face went thunderous black. "Look whose fucking talking, I'm not the one mum caught with over 400 pornographic magazines and ecchi manga's, WHICH you were meant to throw away; not just hide them in a different spot, now unless you want mum to find this new spot, I suggest you shut your mouth and give me the damn mattress!"

Ethen took a step back; a bead of sweat came out of the back of his head. "Okay, okay, geez no need to hit below the belt."

He went and grabbed the mattress. Zak took it and held it under his arm and adjusted the girl. Then he stormed off with the girl over his shoulder. Ethen was shutting the door when a cry of disgust came from the hallway; he looked around the corner and saw that the girl had vomited on his back. Laughing he pulled his head back inside and shut his door.

**I Hope this cleared a few things up and gave a few laughs.**

**Plz R, n, R**

**Till next time. Stay Frosty**

**Icy_blizzard.**


	7. Chapter 7

The chairman was sitting behind his desk wearing his usual monk outfit with his hood drawn over his face, looking over the bill for the repairs for latest damages to his school that the repairmen had just given him. He rubbed his face with his hand. His eyes were glowing with annoyance. "It costs 43 million yen just for a few walls and landscaping? What's this realm coming too?"

He sighs rubbing his forehead. "I need an assistant to do this kind of sh-"

Knock Knock.

He looks up and moves the papers to one side. "Enter" he said in a voice that vibrated with authority.

"Mr Chairman, SIR," Miss Kagome Liliko walked in, "I've got a problem."

She walked over and stood in front of his desk. The chairmen looked her over. She was wearing her circle glasses and, in his opinion to much make up. She was donned in a white button up shirt that was open at the top four buttons to revel a large amount of cleavage plus a mini-skirt that was a tad small which made even a fallen angel like himself to get some ecchi thoughts.

"What is it now Miss Liliko, did little miss Akashiya beat you up again?"

The maths teacher blushed and huffed "No, that is not why I am here, it's another student. He is not studying for the tests and then he disrespects me in front of the class when I tried to help him."

She slammed her fist on the desk her face dark with anger. "He called me a slutty teacher because of what I am wearing and also that I was hitting on a student, then he wouldn't go to the detention for it; so I want permission to personal punish him as I deem fit."

The chairman raised an eyebrow at her (although she probably didn't see it.). "As you deem fit eh, would that include violence, torture or your leather and whips?"

She smiled evilly and before he finished the sentence she answered "YES."

But her face then deadpanned when she realised what he said at the end of his sentence. "W..what are you t..talking about. Leather and whips? That stuff is so…um, ecchi and not something for school life."

The headmaster laughed at her and at the expression on her face. "Although you're motives are different to mine I have to agree with you. Students need to listen to their teachers, so go ahead and punish him as you said, "as you deem fit." Enjoy."

The way he said the last word was a clear dismissal and Miss Liliko understood that, so she bowed and thanked him, then turned and walked over to the doors and opened them and left with a wide grin on her face.

XXXX

Ethan yawned into his hand and put it back into its original position of holding his head up and thus keeping him awake. It was the first session of the day and he was stuck in history with a teacher that just droned on and on. He sat in the back of the class in middle next to his little brother Locklan who seemed to taking in every word about giant wars. Normal this would interest him but given the fact he was woken up pretty early then couldn't get back to sleep for a few hours, he wasn't very interested in anything. He was so out of it he didn't realise he was being called out. "Mr Dracos!"

He looked up to see his teacher right in front of him. He was an old, grouchy kind of teacher so he didn't like the fact he wasn't listening. "Now that I have your attention, what was the last thing I just said?"

Ethan stares blankly. and said "The last thing you said was "what was the last thing I just said."."

Everyone in the class giggled or smiled at this. The teacher did neither and just frowned and walked back to the front of the class. "As I was saying giant's wars were..."

Locklan looked over at Ethen, and being a true little brother, he whispered "You're goanna get in trouble."

Ethen flipped him off.

XXXX

Ten minutes later the bell rang and everyone started to pack up. As Ethan was on his way to the door the teacher called him over. "Yes sir."

He waited until the whole class left and then he bowed his head so low that you couldn't see his face. "About what you answered my question earlier I have to say that was…." His shoulders started shaking, Ethan prepared for the outburst of anger. "That was…. BRILLANT!"

He lifted his head and he was laughing. "Oh, not one student I have taught has come up with that when they are in pickle."

Ethan was dazed and confused. "Umm... Thanks sir, am I in trouble?"

That sobered the teacher up. "Not this time, but, don't expect me to be so forgiving next time, so consider this a warning. You may go now."

Still confused but deciding to go with it, Ethan nodded and left.

Locklan was waiting for him outside the class room, partially to see if he was in trouble, but majorly due to his size he would get swallowed by the crowd as they filled the hallway. When Ethen walked out of the classroom, he scrambled up his back and sat on his shoulders, much to the host's annoyance. "Must you sit up there? It's a pain in the ass, or shoulders technically."

Locklan face grew smug. "Yes I do have to sit here; you don't want me getting swept away now, do you?"

Ethan thought about it for a second. "At the moment, I kind of do want that to happen. Besides what are you going to do now, because we aren't in the same class?"

Locklan giggled at him. "You're going to take me to my class first of course."

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ethan sighed, why did the kid's babysitter have to be him?

He then started walking to his brother's next class.

Man, does mum owe me one.

XXXX

Locklan waved at Ethan as he walked away and then walked inside. It was before class so he got first dibs on a seat. He decided to choose the second from the back in the middle row. He got his stuff out of his bag and set up ready for English. A couple minutes later the bell rang and students started to fill in in groups. Locklan looked up as a scent caught his attention; he followed it to a guy who had just sat next to him. He looks ordinary enough, maybe a little depressed, but he knew that scent anywhere.

He was about to say something to him; when a voice shattered that thought.

"Hay baka, that's my seat. Get out of it now."

Locklan turned to find a small girl in a witch's outfit glaring at him; her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed up.

XXXX

**Okay that's the end of chapter 6. Hope you like it. **


End file.
